<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Did I Let This Happen. by Hollerfield_Osterland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466249">Why Did I Let This Happen.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollerfield_Osterland/pseuds/Hollerfield_Osterland'>Hollerfield_Osterland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Summer Surprise [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>British Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Haz loves Tom, M/M, Summer Fling, TAZ - Freeform, Tom is so madly in love with Haz, cutties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollerfield_Osterland/pseuds/Hollerfield_Osterland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 of The Summer Surprise </p><p>WARNING; Just letting you know, this is completely fictional, none of this is real. ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE AS WELL.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harrison Osterfield/Natalie Graham, Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Summer Surprise [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why Did I Let This Happen.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom was out walking with Tessa when his phone rang…… “Haz” popped up on his phone and he clicked accept. </p><p>“Heyyyyyy Hazzzzz” he chuckled into the phone</p><p>“Hey T” Haz replied. </p><p>“I can’t wait to see you tonight! We haven’t seen each other in forever!” Tom exclaimed excitedly! </p><p>“Yea, about that?” Harrison muttered back. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Tom questioned quickly. </p><p>“Tom, I don’t think I’ll be able to make it, I mean I’ve got a date with my girlfriend tonight and you know,” Harrison murmured softly. </p><p>“But Hazzzy....” Tom trailed off </p><p>“I know mate I’m sorry” Haz replied.  </p><p>“K then bye I guess” Tom spluttered awkwardly. </p><p>“Bye Tommo” </p><p>That was the start to Harrison’s terrible summer fling and the end of Tom’s days in the dark. Although things seemed exactly the opposite right now, I guess we’ll just have to wait and see. </p><p>Tom continued walking as if everything was fine and then he just broke down…</p><p>“Uhhhh Tesssss” he groaned tears escaping his eyes. “This always happens, he just leaves me and goes off with his girlfriend” </p><p>Tessa stopped as Tom sat on a bench and licked his tears, off his face. </p><p>“Thanks Tess,” he smiled through his teary eyes. </p><p>Lately Harrison had been ditching Tom, to be with his bratty girlfriend who only wanted to be with Harrison for his money, Tom was getting sick of always being put second but he couldn’t do anything about it. His emotions were all over the place and he didn’t enjoy the unhealthy relationship that they had been having as friends. It’s slowly tore Tom apart piece by piece by piece. He didn’t know why he had been so offended by Harrisons actions lately, but his emotions and feelings had been getting the better of him. Tom ignored them and thought they were normal, but his thoughts about Harrison was the one thing he couldn’t push out of his head. So it was decided, he was gay and completely in love with his best friend. He didn’t know what he’d done to deserve this, but it was too sad to be true. Tom knew deep down inside there was no chance of being with Harrison, especially with Natalie in his way, and then there was Hollywood, and his agent…. It was a never ending circuit of his life of fame. </p><p>Meanwhile, someone was having a bad time himself. </p><p>“Nat, please listen to me, I swear I didn’t just GIVE all my money to Tom, I seriously didn’t! He said he needed to borrow some and he’s my best friend how could I say no?!!” Harrison snapped back. </p><p>“I don’t care, if he’s your best friend, you seem love him so much AND you’ll just give him all your money, why don’t you go running to him” She shouted back angrily. </p><p> </p><p>“Natalie, I told him “that I couldn’t go see him for you”, just leave Tom out of this he hasn’t done anything” Harrison yelled back at her. </p><p>“You can’t even buy me these shoes and now you’re sticking up for your dick Spiderman best friend, actually he’ll probably be like you, but with more money, so he'll be able to buy me the things <em>I need</em> unlike you, you disgusting twit” she screamed at him. </p><p>“Don’t you dare talk about Tom like that! You know what Natalie, I’m done with you, I don’t even know how things worked out for us” Harrison replied sourly lowering his voice. </p><p>“It was a summer fling Harrison,” she sneered back. </p><p>“Well if that’s all you thought of this then good! I’m finished” and with that both Harrison and Monty were gone. </p><p>Harrison stormed out and slammed the door behind him, he couldn’t believe that after less than two weeks of summer they had been together, she had insisted they stay together to “work things out!”</p><p>Harrison didn't know how he could be so stupid to let those things happen, then again making mistakes was all part of growing and maturing, but what had he done to deserve that!</p><p>Harrison didn’t know where to go, so he went to the one place he could call home, but little did he knew the person there didn’t even want to see so much as a strand of hair from Harrison…. Or did he.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>